


I've Done It, I've Caved & Written A Field Trip Fic

by PurplePinguPony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War?, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Field Trip, Flash is a dick, Fluff, MJ is cool, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is heir to SI, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, because its my will to live, endgame also completely ignored, first fic, happy hogan has an obession with badges, i have never written before, irondad and spiderson centric, it's another cliche field trip with as many cliches i can think of, its been 2 years and i'm still not over Tony's death, sorry - Freeform, they grew up talked it out like adults, whats that?, who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePinguPony/pseuds/PurplePinguPony
Summary: The day has come!!!I have read probably every Field trip fic on AO3, have decided it's time I contribute to the pile.So here we are. Enjoy.One regular Peter Parker's Field trip To Stark Industries
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I've Done It, I've Caved & Written A Field Trip Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 1st fic and I figured the generic “Field Trip Trope” that we all love would be a good place to start. 
> 
> Some Useful Notes are that:  
> May passed away and that Peter got adopted by Tony & Pepper.  
> Civil War did not destroy the Avengers they all grew up (Well mostly) and talked it out like normal people. The Avengers all then moved back into Stark Tower / The Avengers Tower and Morgan doesn’t exist in this fic.  
> Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated please be nice :)

Peter hated field trips, he seemed to be cursed when it came to them. So, you can imagine his reluctance when 6th period on Friday, a form was placed in front of him and his only reaction to hit his head on the desk and groan. Big bold letters on an ugly yellow paper. Field Trip To Stark Industries! 

“Please hand your forms in by Tuesday, else you won’t be able to go on the trip. The bus will leave at 08.00 next Friday.”

Peter was doomed and he knew it. The Avengers were his family a dysfunctional one but his family nonetheless and would jump at the chance to embarrass him. Sighing in defeat he accepted his fate that his secret identity; the fact that the Tony Stark had adopted him and; how he has basically joined the avengers himself (despite Tony’s reluctance) would all be secrets thrown out the window before the end of the week.

Suddenly, although not so suddenly thanks to his Spidey senses a wad of paper hit his head and a taunting shout came from the sender. “Why so sad Penis? Scared that you’ll finally be outed about your lie in front of everyone?” “ I can’t wait to see your face when it gets out you’ve been lying!!” “Wow! What if. if. You got expelled! Then I’d never have to see your dweeby face again!!”

“Honesty I wish Flash” muttered Peter without even looking up from his desk “That would make my day.”

Ned, however, was too excited to notice Peters dilemma, “Hey peter isn’t this great? You can finally show me your lab! Will the avengers be there? OMG will Thor be there?” Ned was one of the few who actually knew and believed about Peter’s “internship” although Ned also knew about what the Internship was also a cover for.

“You know I’ve always offered a visit to the tower and yes the Avengers will be there, I don’t know about Thor though. Arggh! I don’t want to go Ned! They are so going to make a scene and I know for a fact at least one of my secrets will be outed!” sighed Peter dramatically throwing his arms behind him. Somehow no one else heard him. No one except MJ.

“Sup Losers, you should really choose better places to have your private conversations. I don’t recommend the homeroom.” Returning to her book MJ ignored the spluttered protest emerging from behind her. As Peter desperately tried to disguise his bewilderment.

As the bell rung and crowds of students hurried out of the classroom. Peter being one of them attempted to scurry away and hide amongst the chaos, until Mr Harrington called him back and an ugly evil laugh was heard from the general direction of Flash.

“Now Peter, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now. It’s about this internship of yours, I don’t why you made it up. I know with May dying and with gaining new guardians it’s been tough, but that’s no reason to lie and pretend that something incredible has happened to you. I know I sound like a Captain America PSA right now but I really do recommend that you admit you’ve been lying before we leave for the trip on Friday.” Mr Harrington looked at Peter with what could be described as a disapproving and disappointed stare.  
Peter spluttered; how could sir not believe him? “Oh, ok sir, but I have been telling the truth I do actually have an internship at Stark Industries.”  
“But that’s just it Peter, a friend of mine works at Stark Tower and he tells me that no High school interns work at SI.”  
“Sorry Sir”  
“I guess we’ll find out the truth Friday Peter.”   
“Oh, we will Sir I’m sure”   
Peter hastily exited the room avoiding the smug grin staring across the hall. Catching up with Ned who bounced on the balls of his feet like an excited puppy. Peter smiled as Ned babbled out a new Lego set they were planning to build whilst having a Star Wars marathon.

**

Meandering down the rigid hallways that stank of too many boys using Axe body spray, the rough and ruckus began to hit Peter, his head began to spin. The disarray surrounding Peter and the constant bombardment of noise hassled his mind as he started to succumb to his senses. Luckily Ned (being the amazing friend he was) picked up on Peter’s discomfort helped him regain his balance, handed him his headphones ushered him out of the busy corridors and out the doors.

Taking a gasp of fresh air Peter sighed in relief, albeit outside not been much better; bustling New York never quietened down. But once outside Peter suffered a lot less compared to being trapped crowded in the harrowing halls of Midtown High.

Seeing their individual rides, the pair split, Peter slid into the back of a tinted windowed, black SUV. Cheerfully greeting Happy but only receiving a grunt in reply.

“Hey Happy!”  
“Class was great today. I got 98% on my Calculus Quiz and 100 on my Chemistry! Ned’s good he just got a new Lego set so I’m gonna go to his at weekend to help him build it. Abe face planted in Gym today, so that was kinda funny! Also, MJ said she’d shave my eyebrows off and replace them with pipe cleaners if I missed another Decathlon practice and knowing her, I don’t think she was kidding so I think I’m gonna have to cut down on lab time down with Archie and Alex in Biochem. Also… ”

Happy soon got bored of Peter’s antics he liked the kids’ company, but not when speaking in a one-sided conversation of rambling, discreetly Happy inched the glass divider up between the front and back seats. Until eventually the constant noise drowned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as soon as I can and this will probably be heavily edited but I really wanted to just post something.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes - I've literally never done this before.


End file.
